DESCRIPTION (from the application): The American College of Surgeons (ACS) will develop and demonstrate innovative approaches to educate surgeons in advances in patient safety, including those found in ongoing and new research studies originating in the ACS. Strategies to avoid errors and improve quality of surgical care, including dissemination of best practices identified through studies conducted by the ACS, form essential educational components of the existing and new programs described in this application. To achieve these aims, the ACS will modify existing educational programs to add emphasis on patient safety and quality of care and will develop new programs that are innovative and consistent with proven methods of adult learning. Programs specifically aimed at medical students preparing for a career in surgery and at surgery residents at all levels and in all surgical specialties are a major emphasis of this application. Continuing medical education programs, also using innovative educational tools, will target the practicing surgeon. The programs proposed will be evaluated in several ways, including surveys, tabulations, use of Objective Structured Clinical Examinations (OSCE), and skills assessments.